


The temperature Experiment

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Wonderfully Different Verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Somewhat clueless Astra, Supportive Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Alex plus newly human Astra plus coffee and fun and fluff and feels ensue. Please enjoy. :)





	The temperature Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceAbernathyRE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAbernathyRE/gifts).



> Well, I'm back. I got sick, which is why I have been gone for a while This is gifted to the wonderful AliceAbernathyRE who gave me the idea for this and who figured out the references I threw in. Thanks a million and, as promised, here are your million points. This is also the start of a new series which includes my work "Wonderfully Different," along with some one-shots exploring the shenanigans of the Danvers family, along with their extended family. I am thinking of doing a one-shot where we explore Dr. Peralta and Captain Ray Holt's relationship, or where we see the adventures of the Danvers through their eyes. I am working on ideas for the new fic starring blind Alex and sighted Astra. Please enjoy and I will be back soon.

Astra had been human for approximately four months now. She had spent that time with Alex, learning all there was to human life. Yes, she had known a great deal before her transformation since she had had extensive knowledge of pretty much everything that had been discovered or recorded in the past thousand years or so, but she still had lots of trouble applying her theories in real-life situations. A great example of this was the time she burned herself when she tried coffee for the first time.

It had been a week since her new life had begun and Astra was having some trouble, not only with human customs and culture, but also with coming to terms with the fact that she could no longer access the entire world with just a thought.

Another thing she had trouble accepting was the fact that she was no longer intangible and therefore invincible. She had a real body that was very fragile, which meant she could get hurt very easily compared to how things were before, where she could not be harmed at all whatsoever.  
Astra learned this the hard way when she lifted the cup of hot coffee that Alex had just brewed and took a sip, feeling the hot burst of pain as the liquid scalded her new tongue.  
“Yooow!!!” She wailed, dropping the cup and spilling the coffee still inside it all over the kitchen floor.

“I told you to be careful,” Alex said gently as she quickly prepared a cold glass of water and handed it over to her partner.  
Astra took a gulp and looked at Alex with gratitude. “Thank you, brave one,” she said warmly, wincing a little since her tongue still hurt a little bit.  
“Just blow on it next time,” Alex advised, not unkindly as she watched the predicament her girlfriend was in. Astra nodded as she stood and set the now-empty glass in the sink. “I will make sure to do that in the future,” she said with another grateful look at her girlfriend. She loved Alexandra for not being angry with her for making that mess, even though she could see that it pained the young woman to crouch on the floor and scrub out the stain it had left on their rug. She loved Alex for never yelling at her for not understanding something that, to the rest of the world, was common knowledge. She was grateful and thankful and all the other words that meant she loved and treasured Alex for all she did for Astra.

 

“Next time you make a mess like that, you get to clean it up, General,” Alex teased her partner as she straightened and put the dirty rag in the dirty laundry hamper to deal with later. Astra nodded emphatically, a warm, affectionate smile on her lips. “I shall make sure to never make a mess, then,” she quipped, making Alex grin.  
“Dear one, even humans that have been humans all their lives make messes and make mistakes and have accidents. It’s just human nature. There was this one time in high school where I spilled hot sauce on my crush.”  
Astra cringed sympathetically, understanding thanks to her lessons with Alex and Kara and her extensive research that this was a very embarrassing thing for human teens to go through.  
“I’m sorry, brave one,” she said softly, finding that was the only thing she could do.

“Eh,” Alex answered nonchalantly. “It’s all water under the bridge now.”  
“What now?” Astra asked, a little confused.  
“It’s over and done with now,” Alex elaborated. “Besides, I ended up with you.”  
Astra grinned in response and held her partner’s hand. “I believe we were meant to be, Lex,” she said quietly.  
“I’ve done lots of research on the human theory of soul mates and I believe you and I are mates.”

Alex beamed and hugged her beloved partner tightly. “Just make sure you don’t call us mates all the time or in front of everyone,” she warned. “People might think we’re talking about animal mates.”  
AS Astra laughed along with her beloved Alexandra, she couldn’t help but feel hopeful. Sure, she had a long way to go and a lot to learn, but she would be just fine with Alexandra at her side. She had never been more certain of anything in her entire existence.


End file.
